


Fuck Magic 該死的魔法

by carolchang829



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829
Summary: 當一個法術強迫Steve和Bucky交換了身體...面對自己苦戀多年對象迷人的身軀...Bucky抵擋不了誘惑...





	1. 身體交換

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SMDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fuck Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289176) by [SMDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky在Steve的身體裡醒來...發現它硬了...

 

Bucky不記得上一次在沒有金屬臂與身體接縫的傷處疼痛中醒來是什麼感覺。他拒絕睜開眼睛，長久以來，第一次，他的身體沈浸在完全的放鬆與舒適之中。

這感覺...非常好，雖然他早已習慣與疼痛為伍，這種輕鬆感反而有點奇怪。一大早這不尋常的無痛現象讓他不安，任何違反平日正常的狀態在Bucky的經驗裡通常都意味著沒什麼好事，所以為什麼...？

“呃唉....” Bucky倏地睜開眼，瞪著天花板，在往旁瞥一眼之前，他深吸了一口氣做好心理準備。

兩條血肉手臂 - 確認。

荒謬的肩寬腰圍比例 - 確認。

“真該死，”他賭咒，翻身趴平把臉埋進枕頭。

他原本還期望魔法會在過了一晚之後自動消失。Strange宣稱，這個咒語絕對是暫時的，估計會持續約一個月。他們交換的時間都還沒超過24小時。

這依舊...非常尷尬 - 在Steve的身體裡和所有這一切。特別是在他無可救藥地愛著Steve，為他神魂顛倒的情況下，更別說Steve對他而言就像磁石吸引著鐵塊 - 即使在上世紀的布魯克林，Bucky也在各方面渴望著Steve。

他那時就很漂亮了，Bucky永遠不懂為什麼沒有人這樣想。上帝知道他有多痛，可望而不可得的痛，但是Bucky透過對Steve的各種幻想來緩解 - 想像 - 抱著他，親吻他，撫摸他，操他。

當然，Bucky清楚知道他對Steve的感覺並非只著重於性。他喜歡Steve，愛著Steve，如果他對自己夠誠實的話，可能從他們認識的那一刻起他就愛上他了。愛爭辯、倔強固執、充滿創造力、心地善良，最重要的總是滿懷熱誠和他天性裡純粹真正的好。Bucky打從一開始就愛他，然而他知道他不可能像他想望的那樣得到Steve，只要Steve在他生活裡他已心滿意足。

Bucky仍然想要，仍然渴望Steve，但他克制自己的心魔，藉由在舞廳裡發洩，或許有一兩次是跟碼頭那些水手廝混。

然後，Steve把自己搞進所謂的血清計畫，為自己贏得那副超級士兵的身體，因為他是Steve，他的靈魂值得。

在阿札諾之後，在與Steve並肩抵達基地之後，他在醫療帳篷裡花了太久的時間，好不容易，翻來覆去的檢查跟針筒伺候結束，Bucky終於有機會好好打量Steve嶄新、高大、強健的身體。

Bucky張口結舌，幾乎窒息，如果他不是那麼疲憊，他絕對會在制服褲子底下搭起帳篷。

既使他被反覆洗腦變成了冬日戰士，與Steve搏鬥，試圖殺死他，當他看著Steve時，Bucky仍能感覺有什麼暗自在五臟六腑裡翻攪。

很長一段時間，Bucky都沒有意識到這件事，直到有一天和其他復仇者一起訓練，他才突然覺醒。

Bucky暫停練習，短暫地喝水休息，在一旁看著Steve跟Sam對打，突然間，他無法移開目光。

Steve充滿力量與肌肉美感的肩膀，鼓起的手臂，堅實平坦、線條完美的小腹，還有那該死的完美圓臀，完全迷住了Bucky。

“看得很開心哦，Barnes？”

Natasha冷不妨從旁飄來一句，讓他幾乎跳起來。她宛如鯊魚那樣露出嗜血微笑，眼刀犀利地射向他的褲襠。他臉如火燒，結結巴巴語無倫次地回應之後迅速逃到無人的更衣室。

他的勃起是一個提示 - 那是長久以來第一次，自從脫離九頭蛇之後第一次。直到那一刻，赤裸裸的站在練習室的淋浴間如暴雨般灑下的熱水中，他並沒有想到他會再次得到它。

他記得他愛著Steve，幾乎在所有其他記憶回來之前就記得。但他忘了與愛伴隨而來的是 - 他有多麽渴望Steve。

在公共淋浴間中手淫對於Bucky來說也太超過了，所以他用最快速度衝進自己房間，匆忙鎖上門。他興奮無比地高潮了，第一次，在二十一世紀，一邊想著Steve的影像 - 被汗水浸濕的緊身運動衣清楚地展示了他雕刻般的完美線條 - 反覆在他腦海中上演。

就在這張床上，他媽的同一張床，他在Steve的身體裡醒來，以他從來沒想過的模樣醒來（而他確實對這具身體有過很多幻想）。真他媽該死的魔法，他默想。

而且，就好像過去70年還證明不夠宇宙恨他似的，Steve天殺的完美身體竟然硬了。

“操他媽的狗屎天殺的該死混帳東西！！”

Bucky埋在枕頭裡，嘴中冒出一連串咒罵 - 用Steve的聲音，這讓他不禁畏縮了一下。

把他的（還是應該說Steve的？）腹部朝下趴著證明是個糟糕的主意。Steve的老二被困在他的腹部和床墊之間，而Bucky把所有注意力都集中在克制自己不要碾磨。

他悶哼一聲翻回平躺，但沒有幫助。這反而讓Bucky可以看到Steve的老二正撐起他的睡褲。他哭笑不得地看了一會兒，費勁呼吸，抬眼狠瞪著天花板。

這當然不是真正的性興奮，只是一個單純的生理現象。但是，就連Steve和Bucky這麼親密、都熟悉彼此的赤身裸體，從布魯克林就開始生活在一起，到歐陸戰場、甚至成為復仇者的現在，Bucky從未見過Steve勃起的樣子。

這個想法在這個情況下足以把單純的晨勃變成名符其實的性衝動，而Bucky努力試著不要因此蠢動。

他討厭自己的思緒回到戰爭年代，那時他剛發現血清百分之99把所有玩意都變大了！！他一直沒法確認Steve老二的尺寸到底有沒有因此而增加，但現在，他肯定可以確認，這傢伙是個怪物。

它在褲子裡抽搐，而Bucky扼殺了一聲呻吟。

顯然，如果他以為能忽視它那就大錯特錯啦！

鑑於這裡非比尋常的情況，Bucky試著安慰自己一切會沒事的。

沒錯，這不是他的身體，手淫似乎有點像是褻瀆（可惡，Steve現在可能在肩膀的灼痛中醒來，去他媽的該死的魔法）。

但與此同時，他被困在這裡。無論如何，這個法術最終會消失，Strange說過，似乎有某種觸發方式能讓這個咒語瞬間回復原狀，儘管他也不確定會是什麼方式。也許Bucky和Steve會誤打誤撞解除這個咒語，早點交換回來，但直到那時以前.....

他必須照顧它 - 盡管這是Steve（美麗的）身體，而不是Bucky自己那具（慘兮兮的）身體，它仍然只是一具軀殼。他馬上就要去沖澡，之前他已經去上過廁所（還不賴） - 總之，這只是一根老二，就像他一生都有的那根一樣，儘管它在技術上來說是不同的，但，構造跟運作原理相同，不管是排空膀胱還是清空陰囊應該也都一樣。

然而它絕對是不同的。

Steve沒有割包皮，而Bucky有割。昨晚Bucky甚至沒有想到，直到Steve在他去上洗手間的路上攔截他。

看著Steve用Bucky自己的臉做出侷促、尷尬臉紅的樣子，簡直讓人頭腦混亂。當Steve開始告訴他如何照顧他的包皮，如何撥開、拉回來，如何保持清潔，一切只變得更糟。當然，Steve知道Bucky有割，所以他不會有任何概念知道怎麼維護Steve的傢伙。

Steve會注意到類似這樣的細節，那就是他，毫無疑問。

當Bucky上洗手間時，他像唸咒一樣反覆復述，確保遵循Steve的囑咐，整個過程快速並有條不紊，沒有花費更多沒必要的時間。

拒絕滿足自己的好奇心。

也許他可以告訴Steve，他只是好奇有包皮的老二打手槍是啥感覺？純粹滿足研究的好奇心 - 如果他不得不向Steve坦承一切的話....

因為現在這真的是有必要的，他不能讓Steve在接下來四小時都維持這種勃起狀態，那些廣告都堅稱這是危險和不健康的，Steve也會為他做同樣的事情....

“哦，老天啊！”

Bucky向天花板嘆氣。他的臀部下意識地做出戳刺的動作，老二摩擦著運動褲的面料。

一想到Steve，在Bucky的身體裡，觸摸他，探索他...

“他媽的，不管了。”

Bucky一旦下定決心就立刻執行，他把運動褲褪下來，踢到一邊。

耶穌上帝啊！Steve的傢伙也太大了。打了血清之後，Bucky自己的也超過了平均水準，他能確定增加的粗度絕對比長度多。他猜測Steve大概只比大多數人粗一點，但是長度...他對天發誓絕對超過九英吋。

它沈甸甸地躺在他的肚子上，充血通紅。Bucky自己性起的時候是較暗的深色，不像Steve的，那鮮豔的紅就像他臉紅的模樣。說到臉紅...

Bucky坐起身，順勢脫去T恤。他把枕頭豎起推靠在床頭板上，然後再坐回去靠著，現在他坐直了，這樣他就可以更好地看清Steve的身體，而...當然啦！他遠近馳名潮紅體質果然一路往下蔓延。

Bucky咬住嘴唇，忍住一聲因為這個新發現導致脊椎一陣顫慄而發出的嗚咽。

現在他可以清楚地打量Steve的老二。腫脹的頭部尖端從包皮下滑出來，看起來濕漉、光滑、敏感非常。

Bucky深吸一口氣然後伸手往下探。

他嘆息呻吟，跟隨指尖往下摸索去感受，感受Steve大動脈血路噴張的搏動。

他將包皮往下推完全露出頭部，觸摸帶來強烈的感覺顯示了Bucky的初步判斷是準確的 - 它異常敏感，近乎痛苦，Bucky轉而握住莖身。

他擠壓揉搓，有些太粗魯，喉間發出低喘。

是的，用的力道是一樣的，但身體反應截然不同。Steve的老二的反應方式與Bukcy的不同，Steve...

臀部猛地彈起，當Bucky意識到他可以藉此搞清楚Steve喜歡的方式、可以深入了解他的身體時忍不住拱起身，即使...他幻想在Steve身上運用他學到的東西這件事永遠不會發生。

他想像，一旦他們回歸各自的身體，他能站在Steve面前，推倒他，把他放在一個像這樣的位置，用他的手在他身上遊走，而不是像現在這樣，只能用Steve自己的。

他想像，用佈滿槍繭的右手（不像Steve的是持盾磨出來的繭）和左手 - 金屬手，第一次，觸摸Steve，分開他、侵入他。

Bucky可以利用這次機會弄清楚要怎麼讓Steve爽翻天，在他意識到發生什麼事之前就讓他攀上高潮，也或許他會延長他的快感，讓Steve忍不住哭叫著請求釋放。

“操他媽的！！！”，他詛咒，把手伸向床頭櫃，拉開抽屜拿出潤滑劑。

他擠了一大堆到手上，讓整個手掌佈滿滑溜溜的潤滑劑，然後雙手捂起把它弄暖 - 畢竟，他得好好照顧Steve的身體，他可不想用冷冰冰的潤滑劑嚇到它。

除非Steve喜歡...

不不，現在潤滑劑已經差不多與肌膚溫度相同了，專心！他警告自己，一次專注於一件事。

好了，現在，直接去摸Steve的老二嗎？來點前戲怎麼樣？幾乎一世紀沒做過這事不代表Bucky遺忘了他曾有過的性愛技巧。

他將手往下輕輕滑動，撫摸著完美的人魚線，沿著下腹與大腿的曲線一路往下摸索過腹股溝，逐漸靠近，但沒有直接觸摸Steve的老二。

靠近左側骨盆底處有一塊肌膚特別敏感，只是輕觸就使他的大腿抽搐並且陰莖跳動。他重複同樣的動作，氣喘吁吁地集中精神。

這很癢，Bucky肯定Steve會討厭在非性事的情境下被觸摸那裡。但是現在，這癢處變成了一個超級性感帶，手指反覆按揉這塊接近下腹的地方，直接引爆了他的老二。

Bucky繼續實驗，感受用不同方式與力度的差異 - 用指尖輕觸、用指甲搔刮、或用幾乎算是深度按摩的力道按壓。

輕柔地用指甲劃過皮膚 - 輕到只感覺指甲邊緣而不會形成真正的刮痕，證明是最完美的方式。

他老二上的脈搏清晰可見，正在激烈地搏動，包皮褪開露出頂端，Bucky能看到馬眼開始流出前液。

他再次握住莖身，用比之前更溫和的力道往上擼，陰莖頭部消失在包皮下，Bucky再往下擼，讓它露出頭來。

這感覺比他想像中更好，他用了點力將包皮往上拉，直到包皮完全伸展繃緊，然後用另外一隻將包皮覆蓋住尖端，用指尖按摩它。

前液源源不絕地從包皮底下溢出，他停止玩弄，再次往下拉，這次拉扯完全露出陰莖頭部。再一次，這太過敏感的愉悅近乎痛苦，但Bucky堅持繼續。

他揉弄著，從底端往上擼到頂部然後再折返，保持中等速度的節奏。他沒有把包皮一直拉下來，或者再把它完全往上扯直。相反地，他集中在對莖身的感覺，與以往不同的快感提醒他 - 這不是在自己身體的手淫，更像是實際的做愛。

注視陰莖頭部完全消失，然後再冒出，既性感又引人著迷。Bucky幾乎沒有注意到他的臀部開始扭動著操進拳頭，另一隻手反射性地撫摸陰囊。

他下意識地用比自己手淫時更粗魯地擠壓擼動，就好像肌肉記憶。這種粗暴的力度通常會使他退縮，但這個身體 - Steve的身體 - 這種力道讓他拱起身，仰頭陷進枕頭裡。

他張口呻吟，止不住喘息，重複上下的動作並且加快了速度。另一手捧住一顆睪丸，然後再納入另一顆，把它們一併抓在掌心。哦！感覺很好，令人腳趾捲曲的那種好，他甚至不需要思考他在做什麼。

然後Bucky意識到，這一定是Steve通常手淫的方式。這 - 這就是Steve喜歡的方式 - 讓Steve爽上雲霄的方式。

Bucky張開眼睛，坐起來進一步觀察。

肌肉記憶完全接手掌控，雙手自動自發運作。明瞭這一點使他的臀部抽搐、抖動。

所以他看著，為新發現興奮顫抖。Steve的手在Steve的老二上，抓著他的陰囊，擠壓揉弄、上下擼動，取悅自己。

從不同的角度看這個畫面會是什麼樣子？如果從他自己的身體，自己的眼睛，也許...不小心走進來站在門口？

或者，更讚的是，在床尾放張椅子，舒適地躺坐著，不疾不徐地隔著褲子輕觸或摩搓自己。不是急著達到高潮，只是保持觸感 - 摩擦、愉悅 - 一些讓自己緩解的東西，而Steve在床鋪上伸展著，在Bucky面前，為Bucky表演，只為Bucky上演的個人秀。

Steve為了Bucky將那雙長腿張開，撫摸自己，展示給Bucky看他喜歡什麼，引導Bucky了解如何取悅他，讓Bucky注視、在心中暗自筆記。盤算著讓Bucky稍後來愛撫他，確認Bucky有多專注在準備打開他...

指關節擦過會陰處，Bucky忍不住低吟。他再次摩擦它，放開Steve的陰囊，進一步探索下去。

他想知道...Steve是否曾碰過自己這裡？或...有任何人碰過？

他用指尖拂過穴口的摺痕，Steve的整個身體反射地彈起，所以他想應該沒有。

Bucky放下他的老二再次拿起潤滑油，然後再次往下摸到Steve臀瓣之間。

他進行的很慢，先用一個指尖在緊密的小穴周圍劃圈，然後兩個。他沒有伸進去，還沒有，等它準備好他就會做。

Bucky專注於放鬆，這個身體不熟悉這個行為，但Bucky懂；環肌抵抗著，但Bucky知道他在做什麼。

小心仔細而持續不斷地輕推，在洞口上慢慢施加壓力，繞著周圍揉弄漸漸讓它放鬆，他終於探進一根手指。

Bucky的呼吸幾乎哽住，它很緊，又熱又緊，有點痛，然而感覺很好。

上帝啊，Bucky多麽想...他一手再次握住它回到先前擼動的節奏，這次速度更快、更用力，每一次上下都把包皮完全蓋過頂端再完全讓它露出來。

Bucky多麼想...真正把食指尖端探進Steve身體...

他希望他在自己的身體裡，和Steve真正在一起 - 從意志到心靈，靈魂到肉體 - 都正正在一起。

他想要感受到Steve灼熱的入口緊咬著他真正的手指，血肉的或金屬的 - 血肉的和金屬的一起更好...

他想要身體力行，教Steve認識這會有多麼愉快，被打開、被伸展、被幹透...

Bucky想像他在自己身體裡，懸在Steve上方，把他的老二擠到Steve的洞裡，深深地刺進Steve體內，身體壓在Steve身上興奮泛紅...

Steve的小穴張合擠壓著他，被操得鬆軟的環肌濕潤紅腫，不斷的吮吸他...

操進Steve身體裡，帶給Steve無與倫比的快感，而不是像這樣...不只是讓Steve的身體釋放，而是真正的讓Steve爽到暈、爽到神魂天外。讓他感受Bucky，讓他在Bucky身下弓身迎合、翻騰扭動。

當Bucky讓他感受到超越想像的高潮時看著Steve的臉龐，他的眼睛和表情。他會哭嗎？他會尖叫嗎？還是他會沈默的緊閉雙眼，或是用那雙嬰兒藍的眼瞳緊鎖住Bucky的眼睛？

Bucky想要品嚐Steve，不只是感受他。他想要他的手指在Steve身上所經之處都能用舌頭再膜拜一遍。

他想要幹翻Steve，快速、用力，粗暴；他想和Steve做愛，緩慢、甜美、溫柔。

Bucky想要和Steve嘗試所有，因為他深深愛著Steve...

當Steve的雙球繃緊然後清空釋放，Bucky吞下叫喊，繼續撫摸Steve的老二渡過激烈的高潮。一個性高潮...他，Bucky，不應該有任何感覺，這是Steve的身體，哦！上帝！他做了什麼！？不不不不，該死的該死的...

Steve會恨死他，Steve會離開他，Bucky佔他便宜，使用他，利用他倆身體交換的情況做藉口侵犯了他...

Bucky該死的是個混蛋，Bucky天殺的不可原諒，哦！上帝！他做了什麼啊？？

臥室門突然被拍得砰乓作響，他嚇得幾乎猛烈地跳起來，意識到他還摸著Steve，握著他的老二，腹部上撒著精液 -

Bucky哽咽喘氣，迅速把手移開。

“Bucky！Bucky，開門！”

Bucky盯著那扇門，凍結在恐懼之中。

“打開門！Bucky！現在！”

Bucky仍僵在床上無法移動分毫，極度的恐慌下他腦中一片空白。

“該死的老天啊！Bucky！讓我進去！！”

這真是令人不安，Bucky無意識地想，聽到他的名字以他自己的聲音被大喊出來。

“他媽的！”

Steve在門外用Bucky的身體咒罵著。門把開始扭轉，Bucky知道Steve正在使用Bucky的金屬手臂來破壞鎖頭。

Steve會看到，Bucky知道，這是無法避免的 - 他會看到Bucky在他身體上製造的混亂，Bucky對他的褻瀆有多深。他們將不得不 - 他們不可能等一個月後咒語消退，他們必須找到方法來打破它，現在就要，搞清楚要怎麼觸發Strange所說的立刻交換回來。Bucky顯然不被信任能好好照顧Steve的身體，他得交換回去，回到自己破碎殘缺、傷痕累累的身體。

而Steve的身體也被傷害了，因為Bucky以一己之私違背了他的意志。好奇心，他在騙誰？他想要Steve，想要得發狂，他無法控制自己，他甚至連一整天 - 24小時都忍不住。

在歷經布魯克林和大蕭條，熬過二戰和酷刑，倖存於掉下火車，成為冬日戰士幾乎殺死Steve之後...終於...

就是這個，這是最後一根稻草。在經過了所有一切之後，終於，Steve終於要離開他，Steve會拒絕原諒他。

Bucky即將得到應得的報應，事實上他早知道會這樣。

就差那一點點，他曾如此接近幸福。也許他沒能以他渴望的方式去愛Steve，但他仍然擁有Steve。Steve並不愛他，不像他愛Steve的那種，就是這樣。Steve肯定一點也不想要他（Bucky原先曾抱持懷疑，一次或兩次，也許Steve會愛他 - 但現在，特別是在Steve花時間與Bucky的身體相處過之後 - 看到它是多麼殘破，再加上Bucky的墮落行為，Steve完全不可能想要他）。

他只希望他能繼續假裝。

這該死的魔法，Bucky絕望地想，當臥室門啪的一聲撞到牆壁上，Bucky閉上眼等待判刑。

 

TBC.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面性感又搞笑，最後...Bucky的苦戀啊...


	2. 共感連結

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve在疼痛中醒來...

Steve醒了，他知道有什麼事不對勁 - 他睡覺前身上並沒有傷，即使他有受傷，血清也應該早就讓傷口癒合了。

但他的左肩正在燃燒，鑽心的疼痛深及骨頭，一直蔓延到整個肩頭。

他猛地坐起身，痛苦飆升，他哀嚎一聲倒回床鋪。

“搞什麼鬼？”

他嗚咽著，閉上眼睛，摸索疼痛的肩膀。他的手摸到金屬而不是皮膚，那讓他記起...

戰鬥、女巫，當他的意識從自己身體中剝離出去，整個世界翻滾旋轉。從半空中俯視自己狼蹌而行、搖搖欲墜，然後被彈回的星盾撞倒在地。接著他幾乎跌倒 - 因為不習慣金屬肢體的重量。

Stephen Strange抵達時已經太遲了，來不急挽回他和Bucky，他拘束了女巫，看著他和Bucky嘆息“噢真是的。”

任務簡報和Strange對法術的分析之後，他們回到復仇者大樓，在他和Bucky共享的樓層進行了一場尷尬的對話。

而現在呢，在痛苦中醒來讓他覺得很像有人趁他在睡夢中海扁了他一頓。

“哦，Bucky...”

Steve低語。他的心臟在他的 - 呃...也許該說在Bucky的胸腔 - 緊縮起來。Bucky從來沒有說過，但，當然了，他不會說的。這就是Bucky現在的生活，整整七十年，他大概已經習慣了。

昨晚，Steve在淋浴後花了將近一個小時在這具身軀上均勻地抹上潤膚液。Bucky身上有...上帝啊…這麼多的疤痕，自九頭蛇時期到現在，Bucky的肌膚應該大多時間裡都是乾燥發疼的狀態。

Steve不確定Bucky對乳液之類的玩意兒是否感冒，但只要他在Bucky身體裡一天，他就會盡其所能好好的照顧它。

而且（這該死的魔法）只要咒語持續下去，Bucky可以暫時休息。Steve的身體被科學地設計成完美無缺 - 只有在經歷最糟糕的戰鬥之後，他才會在傷口的疼痛中醒來，除此之外，等傷口癒合之後也不會落下疤痕。至少， 在這段期間內，Bucky能從這持續不斷的身體疼痛中暫時休息。

這真是太不公平了，Steve默想。在Steve過往的人生中，有一大半的時間都處於健康不佳的狀態，疼痛與傷口如影隨形地出現在他的生活中。這很悲慘，然而與此同時，突然失去那些疼痛與傷口，就像驟然離開四十年代，偶爾還是會讓他感覺混亂。

Bucky...如果在全宇宙中所有活著的生物裡，有人值得一具不受苦痛的身體，那就是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯 - 他已經受過太多傷害。

Steve無法從過往的傷害中拯救他，但藉由身體交換，他能讓Bucky得到喘息的機會。或許他可以跟Bruce或Tony那些眾多的醫生們談談永久性的解決方式。就算他們可能會對Bucky肩膀手臂的疼痛束手無策，Steve仍然可以好好對待他的傷疤。他們肯定有製作某種針對傷疤護理的護膚液或乳霜吧？

這次，他慢慢坐起來，試著輕輕拉伸，轉動伸展Bucky糾結的肌肉。

“呃啊噢...”

當某種強烈的感覺突然擊中他的脊椎，他忍不住呻吟。感謝上帝，感覺真的好多了...

好...好太多了其實...突然之間，Steve感覺真的很好。一股低沈愉悅的震顫如閃電穿過他的身體，如退潮之後的漲潮，快感洶湧地增強。

這種感覺不是感官上的，應該說，不是他所處的這具身體的感覺 -

“ _操他媽的！！！_ ”

他聽到他自己的聲音咒罵著，是Bucky。

太奇怪了，Steve想。除非Bucky的聽覺比他更敏銳，因為復仇者大樓超強的隔音牆，通常Steve不能聽到Bucky房間的動靜。

但是Bucky在賭咒什麼呢？他一定才剛醒來，或許感到有點痛苦因為第一次在 -

“真該死。”

Steve忍不住罵了一句，記起自己通常是被什麼喚醒...早晨某處總是充滿朝氣，對吧？ **（譯者：老天啊隊長你都是被自己的老二叫醒的嗎！？）**

想到晨勃...

Steve瞪大眼望向他的門。難道Bucky在 - ？他不會吧？他會嗎？

但，為什麼不呢？？其實仔細想一想，Steve幾乎希望他真的這麼做。

Bucky用他身體手淫的念頭意外地讓他感覺很好，盡管不是用實體去感受。

一隻溫暖、光滑的手撫摸著他的臀部，反覆按摩他骨盆左側底端那處肌膚，Peggy總是喜歡咬...

然而那並不是那塊敏感處喜歡被觸碰的方式。現在他能感覺Bucky的探索，一開始有點太溫柔，然後又太粗暴，突然間，感覺太對了 - 哦對了他就喜歡那樣...

Steve喘息著，因為快感衝擊不由自主地拱起身體（不，這不是他的身體。）他能感覺到Bucky的老二也開始蠢蠢欲動，但與（不管在他身上作用的感覺是什麼）相較之下這種反應更像是後知後覺...

一隻手擠壓著他，向上擼動...顯然，他不可能碰到自己，所以這千真萬確是是Bucky在觸摸他...哦，上帝啊...

他感到他的包皮被往上拉伸，捏住，包在他陰莖頭部的尖端上，被揉捏玩弄。

Bucky的老二現在已經硬得不行了，這種透過Steve自己的身體（雖然他本人不在裡面）反應，二度刺激這具軀體同步感到愉悅。

Steve沒有觸摸它，只是隨著Bucky撫弄他的節奏搖擺著臀部。Bucky顯然非常專注在他的包皮上，想當然爾，Steve想。

Bucky施行過割禮，他不知道有包皮的老二是什麼感覺，換作是Steve也會好奇的。

接著，他覺得他的陰囊上有一個托力，就像他自己喜歡的那樣，把玩著它們，怎麼...Bucky怎麼會知道？

哦！這該死的魔法。（ **譯者：原文Fuck yeah magic 我真不知該怎麼表達...）**

他想像自己靠在枕頭上，在Bucky面前慢慢張開雙腿，演繹給Bucky看他如何觸碰自己，教Bucky他喜歡的方式...

Steve溢出柔軟的呻吟，想到Bucky會用他那頂尖狙擊手無比的專注度注視著他，一陣強烈的快感浪潮刷過全身，讓他背脊拱起，肌肉震顫。

當然，Bucky也會觸摸自己。Steve能在腦海勾勒出他的模樣 - 握著自己硬挺腫脹、頭部濕潤的大傢伙 - 就坐在那裡，隨著Steve一起攀上頂峰。

Steve無法克制地搖晃頭顱，身軀在床墊上扭動，床單被他攪成一團。他仍然意識到自己還在Bucky的身體裡，他能感覺到Bucky老二跳動的脈搏，但他整個知覺都被淹沒在Bucky在隔壁房間內對他的身體所做的事上。

指尖宛如幽靈輕掠過他的會陰滑入臀間，按揉他的穴口，Steve狠狠咬住枕頭壓抑激烈的叫喊。

他從來沒這樣摸過自己那處，從來沒有想過他對這種可能性感興趣（因為如果他想過，他就會承認這就是他想要的，想要高高抬起臀部然後...）。

而現在，透過迂迴的方式，Steve正在獲得他真正想要的。Bucky給了他他真正想要的，甚至在Steve自我承認之前。

當然會是Bucky，Bucky是如此了解他，自小到大他們都是最好的朋友，形影不離的戰友、兄弟 - 除了...Steve不想讓他們只是兄弟...

是的，他希望Bucky碰他，就像Bucky現在做的一樣，儘管Steve現在是用Bucky的身體渴望Bucky的觸摸（這真的很詭異）。

回想在布魯克林，儘管在碼頭上全天工作曬得又黑又瘦，Bucky仍是Steve所知最俊美的人。穿著中士軍服驕傲神氣的模樣，既使沾滿血跡、傷痕累累地躺在Zola的實驗桌上，他都是那麼英俊。

當然，Steve愛Peggy。她是那麼美麗動人，現在依然，永遠。

但是，Bucky是第一個讓Steve無法移開目光的人，Bucky是Steve畫過的第一個人，Bucky是那個讓Steve連續好幾年在紐約寒冷的冬夜中蜷在身側取暖的人。

而現在，Bucky的身體比任何Steve曾經見過的還要美麗。他想要照顧它，讓它免於痛苦，儘管它佈滿傷痕，對Steve來說它仍然很美。

傷痛、疤痕、金屬手臂（老天爺啊那條金屬手臂）都很美 - 它們代表Bucky性感與力量兼具的肉體，也是他高貴心靈和靈魂的完美體現。

它倖存下來，帶Bucky穿越渡過七十年的煉獄，把Bucky帶到了這裡。

它把Bucky帶回給Steve - Steve告訴自己，這就已經足夠，但當Bucky愛撫著他，而他們之間只隔著一面牆，Steve終於對自己承認 - 那是不夠的。

他想要更多，他想要一切。

他想要Bucky，Bucky是 - Steve驟然喘氣 - Bucky在他裡面，只有一根手指，但那...

那不夠，Steve想要更多。

他想要Bucky的真正的手指插進他的身體裡，金屬的和血肉的，都要，一起。

他想要Bucky的老二，想要Bucky用他那根正在悸動和滴著前液的大傢伙，把他打開，又深又用力的進入他，把他填滿。

他想要Bucky環抱著他，懸在他上方，把他壓在身下。

他想要被Bucky毫無保留地疼愛，因為他愛著Bucky -

Steve睜開眼睛。

他喜愛Bucky。不僅如此，他愛上了Bucky。一但這個念頭出現在腦中，他立刻肯定自己一直都愛著他，從很久以前就愛著他。

他身體中的高潮正在堆疊，這並不影響Steve剛剛發現的真相，與此同時，在這個情況下承認這個事實似乎是世界上最自然的事。

當然，愛著Bucky對Steve來說就像呼吸一樣自然。事實上，在過去，愛著他一度比呼吸還容易。

高潮擊中Steve，Bucky的老二腫脹抽搐，激烈地射在未脫掉的內褲裡。

但是那種宛如海嘯般壓倒Steve、讓他想哭出聲的感覺並不是身體上的。

在他擁抱著對Bucky的愛的同時，他突然間也沉浸在Bucky對他的無邊愛意中。

他形容不出他是怎麼知道的，但Steve對於Bucky的感受毫無疑問。

都是因為這該死的魔法！

Steve試著伸展意念，試著像Bucky讓他感覺到的那樣將他自己對Bucky滿載的情感反饋、分享給他。

他想讓Bucky也感知到他，這是他至少能做的。這感覺無與倫比，是耗盡氧氣的掙扎呼吸，是飛向太陽的熾烈灼熱，是所有的 -

就像伊卡洛斯，Steve燃燒墜落。

恐慌在他的胸腔炸開，肺部擠壓，咽喉收縮，見鬼的搞什麼？？

Steve聽到Bucky喃喃自語的聲音，快速而充滿恐懼，好像Bucky就站在他旁邊，但事實上他沒有，Bucky還在他自己房間裡，到底發生了什麼事？

“ _哦！上帝！我做了什麼！？該死的我，該死的該死的該死的...他會恨死我...我們得打破咒語，不能再等了，我不能被信任，他會恨我，我佔他便宜我利用他我該死的就像Hyd..._ “

獨白繼續，越來越快，但Steve顧不上再聽。

在他完全意識到自己在做什麼之前，他正把（Bucky的）腳放在地板上。Bucky金屬手臂的重量使他失去了一下平衡，他喘口氣咒罵一聲。

他沒有時間再詛咒了，他必須趕去Bucky身邊，為什麼Bucky這麼害怕？Bucky應該永遠無需恐懼，為什麼Bucky沒有意識到Steve也愛他？

為什麼Bucky不能感覺到Steve的愛？Steve必須告訴他，展示給他看，無論如何都必須讓他明白。Steve會把這該死的隔開他們的門打破 - 如果他必須 - 老天啊那是啜泣聲不不不Bucky的哭泣是不能接受的 -

“Bucky！Bucky，開門！”

Steve大喊，伴隨著大力敲擊Bucky臥室的門。

Bucky的驚駭使Steve的胃緊縮翻滾。

“打開門！Bucky！現在！”

仍然沒有回應，Steve開始感到Bucky的自厭自棄，相信被討厭就是他的命運。恐懼的浪潮瘋狂地掃過Steve。

“該死的老天啊！Bucky！讓我進去！！”

他乞求，當他感覺到Bucky絕望的情緒時不禁詛咒出聲。

Steve用Bucky金屬手的蠻力硬把門鎖轉開，甚至不想管那扇被大力推開的門是不是砸破了牆壁。

看著Bucky在自己的身體裡還是很詭異，尤其是在這個情況下，深邃的雙眼盛滿淚珠，全身赤裸的半躺在床上，但Steve已經不在乎了。

這是Bucky。

Steve深吸一口氣，撲上去將他倆的嘴唇壓在一起。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve覺醒啦！！！！（心靈跟肉體都...）XD


	3. 肉體崇拜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一番真情大告白之後...吃進嘴裡啦！

整個世界天旋地轉，有一瞬間Steve以為傳說中那種第一次接吻會煙花四射是真的，但，當然不是啦！

頭暈目眩中，一切突然向前，突然間，Steve發現自己仰面朝上，而不是臉朝下，他的視線仍然鎖在Bucky身上，而現在是真的Bucky在Bucky自己的身體裡了，真是謝天謝地。

Bucky向前傾斜，不平衡地發現自己正用自己的腿半跪著，而不是半躺在床上，下意識地，他在Steve胸前摸了一把。

“哦，”Steve哼了一聲，嗚咽著。Bucky猛然推開他站起身。Steve眼明手快地抓住他的肩膀和屁股。

“Steve，Steve讓我走，你在做什麼？我很抱歉，我會離開只要...”Bucky開始胡言亂語，拼命掙扎並幾近崩潰。

“Bucky閉嘴，”Steve命令，Bucky以混亂和恐懼的表情看著他。

“Steve--”

“我說閉嘴，聽我說，你怎能有我會因此而恨你這種想法呢？”

“我利用你，我佔你便宜 - ”

“不，我還沒說完Bucky！你沒有佔我便宜！你愛我，Bucky，當然，我也愛你。”

他們瞪著對方，都因為腎上腺素爆發而激動地喘氣。

Bucky眼中閃著淚花，讓Steve幾欲心碎，但Steve不會將目光移開，他不會放棄的，這次不會。

“你不是這個意思，”Bucky低語，“拜託...Steve，不，你不是這個意思。”

“我愛你，”Steve再次告訴他。“我愛你，我愛你我愛你。”經過了那麼多年，他終於能夠說出口，他一點也不想停止，但是Bucky只是更加激動。

“不，你沒有，不，不！Steve！”他抗議，再次掙扎。Steve的身體有一大半被困在Bucky下方，他在這尷尬的姿勢下扭著身體儘可能地抓住他，使盡全力緊抓著。

“我愛你我愛你我愛你，我一直愛著你，我會永遠愛你，無論你做了什麼，不管發生什麼事，Bucky，我愛你，而且我想要你，我是你的，從任何角度來說都一樣，就像你想要我、想要擁有我那樣，直到最後。”

Bucky似乎用盡了力氣，完全崩潰在Steve胸前。他發出一聲啜泣，然後將臉埋進Steve胸骨。

Steve扯扯他的衣服，“來吧親愛的，和我一起坐在這裡，拜託，Bucky，”他試著讓Bucky上床躺在他身邊，而不是像攀爬什麼似的半跪在床墊上。

Bucky給了他一點助力，起身爬過Steve，用腿的力量把自己挪到合適的位置，全程沒有把頭從Steve胸前移開，幾乎沒有移開。

Steve愛憐地抱著他，摸索著他，手掌撫過Bucky的頭髮，往下到他的背脊。

“我愛你，我愛你，我愛你，”他重複，Bucky只是顫抖。

“怎麼會，”Bucky嘆氣，臉頰抵著Steve的胸膛粗聲說。“你怎麼可能會愛我？你怎麼可能會想要我？”

“因為你是我遇過最好的人，Buck，你是唯一一個我想要共度餘生的人，你是那個始終都在我身邊的人，而且，你是那麼英俊、不可思議的美，當我看著你時我幾乎無法呼吸 - ”

“不，Steve，那不可能，”Bucky哀鳴。“我不是，現在你知道了，你看過我了，從裡到外我都醜陋又駭人，我 - ”

“不，Bucky，噓-寶貝，你一點也不醜。我確實看著你，我知道你比誰都更美好，你一點也不可怕，你是我的一切Bucky，”Steve堅持，他的眼中泛起淚光，在Bucky的頭頂印下溫柔的吻。

“拜託Bucky，請相信我，讓我向你證明，”Steve懇求。

Bucky沉默，努力克制粗糙的呼吸，他的臉仍然埋在Steve胸前。Steve能感覺Bucky滾燙的眼淚滴在他的肌膚上，儘管他一聲不響，他仍確知Bucky正在哭泣。他身上還有未乾的精液，現在也沾到Bucky的衣服上，更別提Steve在Bucky的褲子裡面鬧的那一堆爛攤子了。

說真的，這樣黏噠噠的應該有點噁心，但其實並不會，因為這是Bucky。

“怎麼做？”Bucky問，他的聲音帶著濃濃的鼻音。“你要怎麼向我證明？”

“我不知道，Bucky，”Steve老實回答，“我不知道要怎麼在你不相信的情況讓你相信我，但是我發誓，我會窮盡餘生去嘗試 - 只要你願意。”

Bucky整個身體都陷在Steve的懷抱中，另一聲啜泣從Bucky捲曲埋在Steve的胸前傳出。

“噓 - 寶貝，來吧！來這裡，為我轉個身，我有個想法，”Steve輕聲說，再次推推Bucky，這次的推拉比之前更溫柔。Bucky任由Steve把他從蜷在Steve胸前的姿勢翻成平躺。

然而他仍然把臉藏著。

“不，寶貝，Bucky別這樣，你無須在我面前隱藏自己，親愛的，永遠不必，”Steve柔和地哄著，然後半跪在Bucky身側，傾身靠著他。

他用他修長的藝術家手掌捧著Bucky的下巴，輕輕讓他轉頭看著Steve。

Steve彎身向前，在Bucky的臉印上純潔的吻，舔拭他微鹹的淚水，感覺他激動的顫抖。

“我愛你我愛你我愛你，”他嘆息，嘴唇輾轉吻過Bucky的臉頰、鼻尖、額頭。Bucky再次溢出一聲低泣，抬手抓住Steve的手臂，竭盡全力不讓自己崩潰。

“ Steve，”他哽咽，緊緊閉上眼。

“噓噓，我在這裡，你有我，我愛你。”Steve輕柔地吻著Bucky的眼皮，他潮濕的睫毛撩著敏感的皮膚。

Bucky忍不住輕顫，而Steve繼續吻著，吮去他眼角的淚痕。

最後，他把額頭抵著Bucky的額頭，Bucky睜開眼睛凝視著他。

“我愛你，”Steve再次強調。“我能 - 你能讓我展示給你看嗎？”他把右手從Bucky的臉龐挪開，往下捉住Bucky的汗衫下擺。

Bucky皺眉，下唇微顫。Steve傾前柔情萬千地吻了他一下，然後仰頭後退幾英寸認真地看著他。

“沒有什麼是我之前沒見過的，”他提醒Bucky。“你能信任我嗎？拜託？”

“總是如此，Stevie，”Bucky耳語，他們之間的呼吸灼熱，當他們說話時，幾乎都把氣息吹進對方的嘴裡。

Steve再一次將他們的嘴唇貼在一起，然後跪直身體。他幫Bucky坐起身，把Bucky的汗衫拉過頭，然後把它扔到地板上。

Bucky躺回枕頭，在Steve轉向下半身開始把Bucky的運動褲往下拉時配合地抬起臀部。

Steve動作輕柔地把它們剝去，後知後覺地意識到半乾的精液會黏住並且在他拉下內褲時扯到Bucky的毛髮。

Bucky很是困惑了一會兒，然後突然醒悟。

“你是否...？” 他語音變弱，呆看著Steve手上不停的動作將他已經軟下去的傢伙完全露了出來 - 嗯，沾滿精液的傢伙。

“嗯，不是像你做的那樣...”Steve回答，瞥了Bucky的眼睛一眼，一面偷笑。Bucky開始臉紅，但沒有移開目光。

“我很好，我想，不知道怎的，這個咒語，讓我能感應到你在做什麼。”Steve解釋，一邊把褲子從Bucky的大腿上拉下。

“你可以！？”Bucky狐疑，再次坐起身。

“是的，”Steve說，將捲成一團的運動褲穿過Bucky的腳板，扔到地板上跟他的汗衫躺在一起。

“不只如此，我還能感受你所想的，”Steve再次扭身，把Bucky推躺平。“我能感受到你有多愛我，Buck。”

當Steve把手壓在Bucky胸膛上時，他發出小聲的低嘆，但沒有抗議他的重量。

“我想，也許，你也會感覺到我有多愛你，”Steve繼續說，一邊傾靠在Bucky身上。

“我沒有...我完全沒感覺到，為什麼我無法感應到你？”Bucky緩慢猶豫地說。

“我也不知道，Buck，不過我在想你可能太慌張了，我根本無法忽略那種感覺，”Steve說，皺起眉頭。“我感覺到你的驚慌，耶穌啊Bucky，我是那麼害怕。”

“對不起，Stevie，我不是有意 - ”

“不，噓，沒關係的，我介意，我一點也不怪你，Buck。我很高興能感覺你，我更慶幸這個法術讓我感應到你，無論是愛意還是恐慌。我愛你啊Bucky，”Steve提醒他。

Bucky伸出手，用左手輕輕梳過Steve的頭髮。“你是認真的嗎？” 他低聲說。

“我是，”Steve向他露出朝陽般的微笑，“而且我想向你證明，可以嗎？”

“任何你想要的，Stevie，”Bucky說。“我也是你的。”

Steve再次吻他，這次伸出舌頭舔著Bucky的唇瓣，Bucky讓他盡情施展，然後回吻，他張開嘴巴，試探性地用舌頭去觸動Steve的，Steve顫慄，在他嘴裡呻吟出聲。

Steve將Bucky的舌頭含進嘴裡吸吮，用牙齒輕刮，讓Bucky在Steve鬆開他之前動情地拱起身體。

Bucky傾斜頭顱調整到一個更好的角度，在Steve舔進他嘴裡時倒抽一口氣，Steve的舌頭深深地、舔遍他的口腔，與此同時他的動作仍是那麼溫柔甜蜜。當Steve向後拉開，一絲唾液連接著他們的嘴唇。

“ Stevie，”Bucky悶哼，傾前展開另一波親吻，Steve讓他隨心所欲，這次換Buky用唇舌探索他的。

在他們接吻時，Steve一直在調整姿勢，他的膝蓋跨在Bucky身側，不是完全趴在他身上，而是用他的長腿半壓著他，已經半硬的老二抵著Bucky的臀側。

他將手插進Bucky的頭和底下的枕頭之間，將Bucky摟抱得更近。

Bucky用一條腿蹭著Steve的臀部，然後擠進他腿間，吻越來越火辣。他把右手從原本擠在他倆之間的位置移開，沿著他身側的曲線網上摸到上背處，微微施力將他們的身體更緊地貼在一起，同時他的金屬手指插進Steve的金色短髮間。

Steve在Bucky嘴裡呻吟，當Bucky的大腿在他的鼠蹊處擠壓磨蹭，Steve忍不住挺動腰部讓他的老二在那火熱汗濕的縫隙中碾磨。

他中斷了親吻，在Bucky緊抓著他頭髮的金屬手和他自己也不想移動的狀態下，Steve想辦法給他倆的嘴唇之間拉開一釐米的距離。

“等等，”他猛地喊暫停，“等一下，Buck，我有個計劃給你。”

Bucky發出不情願地抱怨聲，但仍然放鬆了手上的勁道。Steve無法克制地再度輕舔他，品嚐他的唇，他們都有一點早晨未刷牙的口氣，但不知何故，這反而讓一切都更好，更親暱。

好像身體交換還不夠似的（那確實不夠，因為他們實際上沒真正在一起。），他們嘴裡的酸味，在他們之間乾掉黏住的精液，都讓Steve幸福地顫抖，忍不住搖擺臀部。

這就是他想要的。這是一切，是Bucky，是他們兩個，他們之間不是那種不切實際的幻夢或童話故事。他們中的任何一方都不完美，但是他們一起活著，那比好還更好 - 是世上最好的。

Bucky的一切都如此完美的適合Steve，小到他的眼淚與晨起的口氣，大到他的傷痛與疤疤。所有彰顯他的缺點，他的人性的一切，都證明Bucky仍然堅強地活著，活生生地在這裡，與Steve在一起 -

這次輪到Steve緊緊閉上眼睛，忍住一聲啜泣。

“Steve，別這樣 - 我知道我不是 - ”

“別說話Bucky，”Steve哼哼。“你很完美，我愛你，我會向你證明的，Buck，無論要我做什麼都行。”

他再次親吻Bucky的唇瓣，然後沿著Bucky下巴的輪廓一路親吻到左耳下方。Steve灼熱的呼吸噴灑在Bucky肌膚上，他張開嘴，一路留下濕濕的痕跡，齒尖刮擦著Bucky的鬍茬。

Bucky仰頭，從喉嚨深處發出低咆，給Steve同意和認可。Steve低吟回應，然後咬住他的耳朵，把耳垂含進嘴裡吸吮，Bucky的臀部隨著他的動作抽搐起來。

“Stevie，”他咬牙呻吟。

“我知道，Buck，我在這，”Steve安撫他，鬆開他的耳朵，往下舔吻Bucky的脖子。他用牙齒啃嚙那裡的肌腱，狠狠咬著用力吸吮，讓Bucky在他身下扭動。

Steve一隻手臂撐起自己，另一隻手伸直，將Bucky的金屬手從他的頭髮上拉開，把他們的手指纏在一起。他將Bucky的手拉直放在身邊，放開在頸部的啃咬，在浮起的吻痕上留下輕吻。

“我愛你，”他貼著Bucky的肌膚再次訴說愛語，然後把嘴唇移動到Bucky的鎖骨上。

Bucky手臂上的疤痕宛如閃電雷擊散播在他的肩頭，扭曲的傷疤從胸肌上半部一路蜿蜒漫佈在背後和身側。這是很嚴重的瘢痕瘤，浮凸紅腫，乾燥發炎。

Steve伸舌輕舔他第一個接觸的疤痕，用舌頭按摩著它，一路舔到金屬與肉體連接處。他繼續往前舔舐金屬的部分，嚐到煙硝與電路混合的氣息，伴隨著Bucky的嘆息。

Bucky正目不轉睛地看著他，下巴抵在胸前，目光保持在Steve身上，看著Steve閉上眼、一臉陶醉地用唇舌描繪他的傷疤。

他是如此溫柔，如此、如此的柔情款款，Bucky的呼吸逐漸粗糙。太久了，他已經太久沒有被這樣溫柔以待，特別是左手臂，從來沒有。他的胸口沈甸甸地，滿滿的感動讓他溢出一聲哽咽，Steve暫停，睜開眼睛看著他。

Bucky對他微微頷首，默默地告訴他可以繼續，Steve對著他的皮膚微笑，再次閉上眼睛繼續親吻Bucky的疤痕，用柔軟的嘴唇、舌頭讓它舒緩。

他沒用上牙齒，因為他已經意識到這可能會造成Bucky的不適，他不想再刺激它。

Bucky只是盯著，壓抑想哭的衝動。他盡可能保持靜止，在Steve發現某個特別敏感的地方時才忍不住抽動。

Steve將他的手臂舉起，往上拉伸，當他舔舐Bucky腋下的疤痕時整個人趴在他身上，胸膛抵著Bucky的腹部。他似乎下定決心不放過任何一寸他不用坐起或翻轉Bucky就能舔到的地方。

Bucky逐漸意識到Steve正在對他的皮膚低聲說話，主要是因為感受到Steve的唇舌在他肌膚上的運作而不是因為聽到他的聲音。那花了他一分鐘左右去集中精神了解Steve在說什麼 -

“美麗，如此美麗，謝謝你，謝謝你保護他，讓他活著，把他帶回來給我，我愛你，我愛你，我愛你。”

他對著那些傷疤喃喃自語，對著Bucky的身體，他很感激，是在感激什麼呢？

“謝謝你努力癒合，儘管我知道你很痛，謝謝你從他們對他做的一切折磨中倖存下來，謝謝你始終沒有放棄，謝謝你沒有完全支離破碎，讓他仍保有足夠的意志能回到我身邊，謝謝你保護他，謝謝你。”

現在Steve正激動地全身發抖，顫巍巍地靠著Bucky，而Bucky意識到他疤痕上的濕潤不僅是來自Steve的嘴唇，那兒有Steve的淚水混合在其中，Bucky出聲打斷他。

“Steve，”他說，“那是什麼？你為什麼這樣說？”

Steve終於將嘴唇從他身上移開，抬頭看著Bucky。

“因為，”他說，“你身上的傷痕是你生存下來的原因，如果你的身體沒有癒合，或沒有努力癒合，如果沒有 - ”他拽著Bucky的金屬手，他倆的手指還纏在一起。

“儘管這傷痕如此痛苦，然而它幫你回到我身邊，讓你活著的時間足夠長，讓我能找到你，如果沒有 - 如果你沒有 - 上帝Bucky，我知道這很可怕，我願意付出一切讓你免於經歷那一切，但我我 - ”

Steve的話語被一聲啜泣打斷，現在，輪到Bucky把他拉過來抱住，把他倆緊緊靠在一起。

“除了我不會 - Bucky，Bucky，”Steve喘著粗氣，胸膛劇烈地上下起伏，Bucky解開他們交纏的那隻手，讓兩隻手都摟著Steve，揉搓擠壓著他。

“如果你沒有被九頭蛇抓住，如果你避免成為冬日戰士的命運 - 意味著你現在不會在我身邊，我不會 - 我不會讓你 - 我不會放棄現在能擁有你的機會讓你避免所有這一切，老天啊我知道這很自私，我很抱歉 - ”

“不，Steve，”輪到Bucky安慰他，“不，別為此道歉，好嗎？不要抱歉，寶貝，因為我......”Bucky深吸了一口氣，敦促自己堅持說下去。

“我恨我的傷疤好嗎？我恨那些我做過的事，我恨我殺死了這麼多無辜的人，”Steve大聲飲泣，用力搖頭，想要否認，但沒有打斷他。

“我恨那些我被逼迫去做的事，好嗎？”Bucky糾正，“但說實話？真的說實話？如果這是我能得到的 - 你在我懷裡，告訴我你愛我 - 如果經歷這一切就是得到你要付出的代價？”他把臉埋進Steve的金色短髮，克制自己上湧的淚意。

“我會再做一次，”他沈聲低語，低到Steve幾乎聽不到他的聲音。“只要能跟你在一起，無論怎樣都是值得的。”

“Bucky，”Steve嗚咽，推推Bucky讓他放鬆箝制然後拉下他的頭讓他們再度回到吻裡。

這感覺甚至比剛剛更好，既使他們都在崩潰大哭的邊緣，然而這卻是目前為止，他們之間最好的吻，超越Bucky所能想像的一切。

Steve把他的腿纏在Bucky的臀部上，扭動身軀整個人趴在Bucky身上，他們的身體從頭到尾完全貼在一起。

在Steve大告白的期間，他們都還是軟的，但當他們嘴唇緊貼發出嘖嘖的親吻聲響，舌頭互相交纏勾畫起舞，臉龐移動著調整找到更好、更深入的親吻角度，彷彿能夠以這全新、令人興奮的方式永恆地融合在一起，火熱溼滑的壓力在他們身上每一寸汗濕的肌膚裡燃燒，不到一分鐘他們就都硬得不行。

“ Steve，”Bucky氣喘吁吁，低咆。“Steve，我需要 - ”

“是的，Buck，”Steve再次舔進Bucky的嘴裡，然後回應，“我也是。”

Bucky用他健壯身體強大的力量摟著他們倆一起翻身，全身肌肉完美地同步運作。

Steve抬起雙腿環在Bucky腰間，他收緊捲纏的長腿，讓他倆的陰莖貼在一塊摩擦滑動。他們的呻吟聲交織應和，Bucky繃緊了臀部，抵著Steve用力擠壓，尋求磨蹭的快感。Steve雙手抓住他的臀辦，讓他們貼得更緊。

“操，”Bucky在Steve嘴裡低咒一聲，然後分開Steve健美的大腿，往下滑跪在他雙腿間。

“什麼，Bucky，怎麼了？”Steve追問，試著起身，但Bucky不給他任何機會。他伸手把Steve的大腿抬起，將它們吊掛在他的肩膀上。

“我需要，Steve，我需要品嚐你，現在，”他咆哮著，低頭張嘴，將Steve硬挺的老二納入他鮮紅微腫的雙唇吸吮。

Steve驚叫，雙腿反射性地夾緊扣住Bucky的耳朵，感謝上帝，打過Hydra的劣質血清意味著Bucky能承受他的四倍腿力。（對，沒被扭斷）

Bucky曲起手肘橫過Steve的臀部，當他拱起身體尖叫出聲，他用金屬手裹在Steve的陰莖底端，握住它，讓它保持位置。

這次，他用嘴唇捋過Steve的包皮往下，舌尖壓在濕噠噠的陰莖頭部，伴隨著呻吟吸吮吞下Steve流出的前液。

“Bucky！” Steve忘情呼喊，臀部挺刺想要更深入那緊緻、灼熱濕潤的口腔。

Bucky悶哼一聲，放鬆喉嚨更深地吞進Steve的老二，讓它直抵咽喉深處。他的嘴唇幾乎碰到他圈在陰莖底部的金屬手指，耶穌基督啊Steve真是太大了。

Bucky包裹著他，吞嚥了幾下讓他享受收緊的柔軟咽喉，然後再慢慢後退拉出來。他仔細地用嘴唇撥開Steve的包皮，溫柔地啃噬露出的敏感前端。

“ 他媽的，拜託，上帝啊！Bucky，”Steve無助地哀號，在Bucky的抓握下抖動、瀕臨崩潰。

“還沒，”Bucky安撫他，“我這兒還沒弄完呢。”

他開始用金屬手擼動Steve，從陰莖頭部一直到陰囊，上下反覆。

Bucky的嘴唇往下將Steve的睪丸含進嘴裡，他還記得早些時候在Steve身體裡時發現的小喜好，他用力吸吮、將它們完全拉離開Steve的身體。

Steve狂呼亂喊，腳跟崁進Bucky的背肌，雙手抓撓著床單。Bucky能感覺他的陰囊收緊，釋放的渴望與壓力在堆疊，然而他還沒打算讓他就這樣射出來，所以他鬆口放開它們。

Bucky繼續握住Steve的陰莖底端，再次吸吮他的陰囊，然後再放開。就像他說的，他還沒有弄完呢。

他進行下一步，往下移動吮吻輕舔Steve的會陰處，雙手移動到Steve大腿腿根，用力把他掰開得更寬。

Bucky拉回身體稍微後退，第一次親眼見識Steve的密穴，他從胸膛發出隆隆的低沈吼聲。

那兒仍舊因為早先潤滑劑的關係而處於濕潤滑溜的狀態，隨著他的呼吸，它收縮顫抖，呈現完美的緊密和粉紅色。

“Buuuuuucky，BuckyBuckyBucky，拜託，”Steve乞求，手指穿過Bucky濃密的髮絲，他緊抓著推動，試圖引導讓他知道哪處最渴望Bucky的觸碰。

Bucky欣然從命，他伸舌在Steve的小洞到會陰間舔了一把，然後再張嘴罩住那密處。Steve因他的舉動發出尖銳的抽泣，彎曲手指抓撓著Bucky的頭皮。

Bucky用舌頭舔開入口，用嘴唇按摩邊緣。他的鼻子不舒適的緊抵著Steve的會陰處，但是他不在乎，他彷彿享用盛宴一般對那處吸舔啃咬。

在Bucky使用的矽靈潤滑油的氣味下，Steve還聞到了麝香、體味、精液和性。Bucky悶哼著，吮吸著他的洞，扭動靈活的舌頭穿過緊縮的環肌探進去。

Steve體內火熱光滑，緊緊夾住Bucky的舌頭。Bucky進一步施加壓力，試著更深入，一面手上不停地按摩Steve的大腿內側讓他放鬆。

他伸長舌頭更深地探入，誘哄Steve為他打開，他反覆戳刺探尋著，尋找 -

Steve的乞求聲硬生生切斷了，他的整個身體倏然緊繃，然後開始顫抖。

“喔啊老天啊喔神啊喔上帝！Bucky！那裡，就在那裡！” Steve語無倫次，Bucky再次搖動他的舌頭，敲擊Steve的前列腺，盡其所能地深入、取悅Steve。

這樣還不夠，即使Steve柔韌的大腿在他耳邊發顫，即使他能看到Steve的老二抽搐悸動，那還不夠。

Bucky將左手移過來，用金屬拇指在Steve的環肌上揉搓，直到他能將金屬拇指擠進去，就在舌頭下面。

Steve喘著粗氣，鬆開放在Bucky的頭上的手，轉而握住自己。

“ 不，”Bucky低咆，抽離Steve的小洞。Steve在一片混亂半是神智不清地凝視著他。

“不，”Bucky重複，瞪著Steve圈住自己陰莖的手。

Steve花了好一會兒才明白他的意思，他哼了一聲，但乖乖地放手。Bucky把他的金屬拇指插進Steve的小洞，直抵最後一個關節，然後彎曲抵著Steve小洞的邊緣，以此作為獎勵。

他再度親吻吮吸他的環肌，揉動他深埋在Steve體內的拇指刺激著他的前列腺。

“Bucky，”Steve喃喃抱怨，“拜託，Bucky，我想要更多，我想要你在我裡面，拜託。” 他在Bucky的頭髮上扯了一記，試著把Bucky拖到身上。

Bucky自己的陰莖在他的雙腿之間抽動，當Steve用無比飢渴的嗓音說出那些話語，一陣興奮電流擊中他的脊椎，讓他忍不住挺腰摩擦床墊。他的右手胡亂急切地在床單上摸索，一把抓住他的潤滑劑。

當他坐起身，他的金屬拇指仍然崁在Steve體內，他聳聳肩讓Steve的大長腿滑下他的肩頭改環在腰上。

這甜蜜的穴口呈現一種鮮紅腫脹的狀態，含著Bucky的大拇指，因Bucky的唾液而潤澤量閃亮。當他把拇指抽出來時，有那麼幾秒鐘，它因為空虛而無助地收縮顫抖，最後才完全闔起。

“媽的真是地獄級的火辣，Stevie，”他詛咒，興奮過度讓他的話語含糊不清。

“Bucky Bucky Bucky，”Steve還在不斷喃喃懇求，極度渴望地，他放開了Bucky的頭髮，將雙手移到他的脖子和肩膀抓撓拉扯。

Bucky將潤滑劑傾斜倒在左手上，完全覆蓋塗抹他的手指，在完成Steve沒說出的要求同時傾身親吻他。

Steve嘆了口氣，從Bucky的嘴裡嚐到自己的滋味，當Bucky一口氣往他的小洞塞進兩根手指時咬住了Bucky的舌頭。

Bucky將Steve穩住，在親吻同時專注於用金屬手指開拓Steve火熱的腸道，打開它、拓展它、將它準備好。當他使勁將Steve掛在他腰上的長腿抬高時他的右手幾乎在Steve的大腿上掐出瘀傷。

當他擠入第三根手指時，Steve的指甲在他背肌上劃拉出紅痕，臀部翹起讓Bucky能進入得更深，他努力將自己打開，將自己完全呈現給Bucky。

“你準備好了嗎？” 當Steve拱身迎合他，Bucky問道，同時稍微後退斷開他們之間的熱吻。

Steve瘋狂點頭，再次用指甲抓撓Bucky的背，一路往下然後抓住了他的臀部。

“我已經完全準備好了，Bucky，我要它，拜託，我需要你，求你，拜託拜託拜託。”

“噓噓，”Bucky噓聲安撫，追索Steve的嘴唇。他抽出手指再次抓住潤滑劑，然後潤澤自己的老二，它已經濕噠噠地流滿前液。

“不！不不不！你在做什麼？我要你在我裡面，我裡面！Bucky！” Steve哀聲抱怨，捶打抗議突然而來的空虛感。

“我會的，我保證寶貝，我馬上來，冷靜，只要一秒鐘，”Bucky安撫他讓他放心，他往前挪動調整他們的姿勢，然後將陰莖頭部抵在Steve飢渴難耐的入口。

Steve溢出哀鳴，咬著嘴唇對Bucky點頭，表示他可以等待，但他的手指摳進Bucky臀肌的方式都說明了，Steve可以等 - 就一秒。

Bucky也不會再讓他等了，Bucky自己也迫不急待，他也像Steve絕望地渴求他進入那般渴望進入他。

他試著慢慢來，逐步增加他老二在緊緻環肌上的壓力，直到他腫脹、濡濕的頭部突破進去。

Bucky暫時停止移動，給Steve時間適應，但Steve，這沒耐心的傢伙，因這全新的感覺而喘著粗氣的傢伙，他一點也不願等待。他想要全部的Bucky，完全埋在他體內，現在就要，所以他猛地把Bucky拉近。

Bucky把他們兩個都潤滑的足夠好，這一下的動作讓他的老二順暢無比的滑進Steve體內，直抵深處。

Bucky因這巨大的快感一口咬在Steve肩頸的斜方肌上，真的用上了他的牙齒 - 壓抑丟盔棄甲的衝動。Steve尖叫著，整個身體繃緊，然後開始扭動，搖晃臀部碾磨著Bucky。

“啊..啊..啊，”Steve浪叫出聲，“Bucky Bucky Bucky。”

Bucky低鳴，牙齒仍然緊咬著Steve的頸肩，他的陰囊已經收縮起來。Steve實在太緊了，比他想像的要緊，腸道的肌肉緊緊含著他有節奏地收縮著。

“拜託 - 拜託拜託，”Steve乞求，而Bucky終於呼出一口氣放棄堅持。

“該死的老天！Stevie！”他嘶聲咒罵，臀部向前衝刺。

“我愛你，”Steve說，抬頭看著他。他臉龐潮紅，嘴唇濕透，當他的瞳孔因為極度興奮而放大幾乎變成黑色時仍泛著淚光。“我愛你。 ”

Bucky呻吟，收緊手臂，讓Steve隨他一起搖晃。

“我愛你，Bucky，我愛你我愛你我愛你，”Steve反覆低吟，深情凝視著他，Bucky無法移開視線。

他操幹著，用力，一次又一次。Steve因為被快感席捲，眼珠幾乎翻到腦後，但Steve仍然不斷訴說愛語，不斷地告訴Bucky“我愛你”，一遍又一遍。

Bucky開始加速衝刺，Steve的話語也跟著變快，他的語句含混不清但仍然可以理解。

終於，當Bucky看著Steve的臉，把自己深深埋在Steve的緊緻的身體內，他終於開始相信。

他巍然的身軀向前傾塌，他所有的重量都倒在Steve身上，當然，Steve能夠承受，他那科學精心設計的身體能不僅夠承受Bucky的體重，也能容納全部的Bucky。他將Bucky的頭安放在他胸膛，緊摟著他，然後繼續他的喃喃自語。

Bucky拱起臀部，他的臉仍然埋在Steve完美的兩塊胸肌之間，他探手往下把Steve的雙腿向上抬高。

他猛烈操進Steve的屁股，調整角度直到他的老二每次戳刺都準確的擊中Steve的前列腺。Steve狂呼亂喊，但仍然沒有停止傾訴。

電光火石之間，Bucky感受到了。

Steve對他的愛，就像一場洶湧的波濤兜頭向他打來，淹沒了他，將他拉入滿滿的愛意，讓他喘不過氣來。

他的陰囊緊繃顫抖，整個身體都僵立，他能感覺到Steve的老二夾在他倆之間抵著他的腹肌，滾燙濕黏的精液噴灑在他們之間。

“Bucky！”Steve尖叫著他的名字高潮了，他忘情的喊聲迴盪在房內。他緊縮臀部的痙攣觸發了Bucky自己的高潮，但這種身體的快感不知為何現在是次要的。

Steve圍繞著他，不只是他的老二，而是整個身體，他的整個靈魂。這感覺宛如被火焰吞噬，被拆解打碎，他的意識潛入Steve內心深處，因為Steve愛他，他不再懷疑，Bucky懂了，他可以感覺到、聽到 “我愛你我愛你我愛你”，隨Steve搏動的心跳迴盪在他耳邊。

Steve愛他。

Steve Rogers當然愛著Bucky Barnes，就像Bucky Barnes愛著Steve Rogers一樣。

Bucky認真的覺得，自他們相遇時就已彼此相愛，甚至早在出生之前，當他們的第一個細胞成形之時，他們是對方的命定之人。

他抵著Steve的胸膛愉快地大笑，近乎瘋狂，因為現在看來一切都再明顯不過，他不知道他之前是豬油矇了眼還是怎麼著竟然沒有早點意識到。

Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes始終在戀愛。一直以來，一生都是，直到最後。

彼此相愛是他們的本能，深入骨血，理所當然是那樣的，而讓Bucky無法置信的是，他們竟然一直互相蹉跎，直到這天殺的該死魔法把他們倆搞了身體交換，他們才意識到這個，才終於走到這一步，才終於承認彼此相愛相屬。

哦！這該死的魔法。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好長的一段告白+激情戲...累死我


	4. 尾聲與其他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其他人怎麼想呢？

**尾聲**

 

“ 等等，等一下，你是說你們倆接吻的時候這個咒語就解除了？？？” Tony問，看起來憤憤不平。

“呃，沒錯？”

Bucky回答。他自己也覺得這說法聽起來挺可笑的。他只希望其餘的隊員能夠表達一點支持，不要每個都笑得那麼可惡。

Steve把臉埋在Bucky的右肩上，而Bucky不用看都知道他一定滿臉通紅。

“ 真愛之吻打破了咒語？”

Tony做了個誇張的手勢，而Bucky擔心Tony咖啡杯的杯生安全，它就無辜地坐在Tony面前。

Natasha只是哼了一聲，讓她的臉部回到了她在聽到Bucky和Steve解釋他們如何交換回身體之前那種有點被逗樂的神情。

Bucky瞪著她 - 其他人都在笑，連Bruce都在笑著喝茶。她是最後一個還保持冷靜的複仇者 - 她最好不要加入嘲笑他們的行列。

“ 這是什麼鬼童話故事？” Tony氣憤地尖聲抱怨，每一個字的音調都越來越高。

“我不知道？”

“該死的魔法！” Tony宣稱，然後從桌子上推開，衝出去。

Natasha開始咯咯發笑。

 

******************************

 

**尾聲之後：**

 

“我不敢相信你第一次吻我，我是在你的身體裡，我以為你是美國隊長，而不是自戀隊長，”Bucky開玩笑。

“閉嘴，”Steve說，把他推回床上。

“別介意，Stevie，”Bucky笑道，“我也喜歡親吻你！”

“證明給我看！”

Bucky欣然遵命。

 

*****************************

 

**所有之前：**

 

“哦，真是的，”Strange說，對著隊長和士兵大皺眉頭。

“怎麼了！發生什麼事？女巫對他們做了什麼？”Stark站在博士身旁大聲詢問。

“這是做愛魔法的一種形式。”

Stark那在鋼鐵面具的臉轉過來看著Strange。

“ 什麼魔法？”

“做愛魔法”，Strange解釋。“這種魔法的唯一目的就是讓他們做愛。”

“再一次，什麼？”

“做愛 - 跟對方，”Strange加重語氣解釋。“只要他們做了，這個咒語就會自然破解。”

Stark轉身看著Rogers和Barnes在彼此的身體裡像一隻剛出生的小馬那樣蹣跚而過，他們還拼命互相觸碰，確定對方都完好無事。

“三十六小時五十美元，”Stark說。

Strange發出沈思的哼聲。

“我賭他們不到一天，”他終於決定了。

“JARVIS，你聽到了嗎？記錄下來，記在老冰棍賭約裡：魔法版！”

“如你所願，先生，”人工智慧從Stark自己的鋼鐵套裝中發聲，Stark蓋上鋼鐵面罩，然後開啟腳步動力飛回天空。

Stephen Strange對自己微笑。口袋裡多一筆零花錢也不錯，不是嗎？

 

 

END.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哇哈哈哈哈！完結！開心！  
> 接下來咳...吃完肉之後要齋戒...XD  
> 準備翻一篇有點長的溫馨的可愛的(沒肉的)冰棍夫夫帶小孩故事^^


End file.
